narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blowing Out the Fire/Densetsu vs Iori
Prologue Having utilised his Susanooo's spear to generate a shockwave to parry Iori's onslaught of javelins earlier, Densetsu knew that another enemy on Shenron's level had presented himself to Konoha in the form of the Hyūga. And as he stood upon the earthen wall having witnessed Shikahime destroy the Jashinist Army, the feeling of relief in him was minimal, at best. He counted two combatants with insane levels of power still waiting on the battlefield, not to mention Shenron and the projection woman were both still absent. Densetsu had already analysed their courses of action and came up with several alternatives, but he knew for sure that the duo had deliberately chosen to stay back—a well known trick to wear your enemy down, and then strike at full power. Genei and Iori were probably more adept at taking on large formations of enemies, as well as that Rinnegan user. Shenron too, had been pumping technique after technique, but from a distance. Densetsu's brow curved inwards a little at the thought. "He's using chakra and firing shit at us consistently, so why would he stay back? To conserve chakra? No. To set up adequate plans and measures against us? Definitely. But something doesn't add up, he definitely has something else planned..." He thought to himself. But a sudden flash of chakra caught his attention again. Having a reaction time classified as far beyond human, both Densetsu and his clone reacted instantly. The clone merely placed its palm on the soil in a flash, as a burning red barrier sprang into existence with a screech, covering the entire area of the village behind the Earthen Wall in the massive formation; as the original Densetsu activated his cloak of fire, unable to divide his attention to form his own barrier quick enough. This of course had been part of Densetsu's plan all along, from the very start when the Genjutsu had been launched, and then when Shenron had attempted to initiate the Flying Thunder God; a revival of the barrier system by means of numbers. With the Jashinist Army now disassembled, the odds were that much in Konoha's favour. But the barrier was a fail safe. And it would now activate. On behalf of his clone, the Yamanaka poured her voice into the minds of Konoha's shinobi. "Bring the barriers up. Secure evacuation point alpha." Were her words. In seconds, a chain reaction of responses were initiated as several multicoloured barriers appeared within Densetsu's own mighty barrier, as the shinobi rushed towards the evacuation shelter, the clone gradually pacing backwards as the barrier moved with him. Sheltering his comrades from whatever seals Shenron could throw. As the barrier had been initiated right on time with Shenron's technique, it provided a barrier between the forces and his seals, thus shielding them all from certain disaster. The clone now stopped as everyone got into the monument, holding the barrier with all its concentration, before reappearing atop the Monument itself. Almost immediately after, a large blue bubble of energy separated the shelter from the other portions of the village, expanding upwards as several smaller barriers intercrossed to form a complex web of bubbles around the shelter. The barrier forces had strung up a small, but powerful barrier complex. With a sigh, the clone deactivated its own barrier and allowed this barrier to envelop it, as it sat quietly upon the top of the monument, placing its palms on the ground to lean back, waiting for suspicious activity. Meanwhile, the real Densetsu knew the fiendish Uzumaki's plans all too well, and if Shenron intended to bring Densetsu to him, or appear beside Densetsu; the heat of the cloak would boil the liquid in his eyes and melt the layers of skin upon his face upon his instantaneous arrival, before he could do as much as think. But to his shock, the world warped around him for a split microsecond as it reemerged into existence, a hilly area with sprawling forests and wildlife—a place Densetsu recognised very well indeed. The south west of the Land of Fire, a place he had taken his family on holiday before several years back, known for its beauty and majesty. Thrusting himself backward in the air with the cloak, he realised that Shenron had transported him out of Konoha for a reason—he didn't want interference. "Sonofabitch," he cursed under his breath, but then the sight of his adversary greeted him. Apparently Shenron wanted to ensure that Densetsu met his end, as well. Iori Hyūga materialised into view ahead of him, as Densetsu's view sharpened, his brows furrowing as he held his opponent in a sharp gaze. Iori would become appalled at the sight of his javelins being parried away. The javelins would go different directions outside of the village walls where they would land and cause a massive explosion that sent its own shockwave reeling towards the walls of the village where they busted their way through and came to a stop a short distance later. Lucky Densetsu was to not only avoid getting hit by these javelins, but knocking them out of the village as they would have surely caused casualties. Iori started to gather up chakra, kneading it throughout his entire body as a preparation for a battle he knew was about to transpire. The next thing Iori knew, he sensed the activation of Shenron's chakra and Densetsu's signature disappearing. Shortly afterwards, he would suddenly appear in the southwest of the Land of Fire also an area he was familiar with throughout his time wandering around the shinobi world. The first thing his eyes lied upon was the fiery cloak of the man Densetsu. The reason for gathering and kneading his chakra was for Densetsu, his next attack was going to be solely focused on the man. Continuing to gather and knead chakra, Iori took a closer analysis of Densetsu knowing that he was either doing the same or had done so already. The first thing that stood out to Iori was Fire. The way Densetsu's chakra was lead Iori to the conclusion that it was most likely his affinity. Abnormal and potent amounts of chakra, the Sharingan, all details he instantly picked up when observing Densetsu closely. His ability to break out of the Genjutsu Asuna set in place earlier lead him to the assumption that he was probably a skilled user in Genjutsu as well. Iori's blue and white flower-like iris of the Tenseigan glistened as he glared upon the fine shinobi in front of him. "Usually I don't have my Tenseigan activated when going against an opponent one on one. Depending on the person I wait until the final act of the battle and then bring despair to my opponents as they know they cannot win. Unfortunately because of previous circumstances I cannot bring this same result to you. However, even if we started this battle out without previously coming into contact with each other I fell that you are not like the other Shinobi I have faced. If you survived a battle against someone the likes of Shenron and was capable of fighting in an attack days later then you are someone I can't just underestimate. My Tenseigan is appropriate for battling you." Upon hearing Iori's words, Densetsu pulled out two three pronged kunai and held them across his chest, in the shape of an X. Densetsu's secret of survival, success and legend against mighty adversaries had always been one thing, and one thing alone. Intellect. First impressions would count in this one, and thus, Densetsu took it all in, his thoughts narrating the abilities of the man ahead of him based on what he could logically comprehend, by means of deductive reasoning. "Iori of the Hyūga. Like the rest of them, he possesses the Byakugan. X-Ray vision, the ability to see the tenketsu points with absolute clarity, the Gentle Fist fighting style; with the addition of almost certainly pinpoint chakra control. Yes, the Gentle Fist heavily emphasises chakra control and propulsion in its more advanced forms; and this guy was a known prodigy before he defected," Densetsu's brows further creased in silent concentration behind the mask as his thoughts trailed on, "So since he's a prodigy, he's definitely a master at absolute levels of the art. I'll have to treat every explosion of chakra from him as a threat. Leading onto that, Taijutsu is most definitely a nono against him. His optical range will give him an advantage, and the Byakugan is known for its literal 360 degree protection. Sneak attacks and major misdirection could be rendered useless. He bears the Tenseigan, and with that, he possesses attacks of the calibre of the javelin strike earlier. Safe to assume that's a prelude of things to come, as he had two targets then. Then we have the asteroid he pulled down. He split it with Kenjutsu, of all things. The fact that he emanated chakra shockwaves to bisect the asteroid proves the prior hypothesis...so aside from Kenjutsu mastery and usage of chakra projection as a weapon..yes the asteroid. He either summoned it with space time techniques, or he brought a floating chunk of moon debris at us. Attractive powers. All to keep in mind, then." Densetsu finished his silent analysis in less than three actual seconds, but kept his weather eye open to more details. Each strength his enemy demonstrated brought forth weaknesses as well, but exploiting those weaknesses would be the challenge. Especially against such firepower. "Fourteen long years since you left the village, eh?" Densetsu called out, his voice taking a metallic, mechanical tone as it came from behind the mask. "As you seem to grant me the honour of fighting at full power, I too, will grant you that honour and give this fight my full attention." Gradually the heat of his Cloak increased tenfold, as the ferocity of the flames brightened and the heat increased to instantly fatal levels for those who dared to come within even three meters of him. Whatever seals Shenron had used to teleport him, would be rendered useless, corrupted and then vaporised. Unusable. Without having to worry about friendlies nearby, he could easily maximise the full lethal impact of the Cloak. Ideal for keeping Taijutsu specialists away. Pointing a finger at the lone signature or chakra belonging to Shenron on the ground, Densetsu blasted a ball of fire the size of a pin at the Uzumaki's seal which had transported them there. The ground exploded with a thud as a 1/2 meter crater remained on the ground, hissing smoke, not a single remnant of a seal left. Densetsu continued to keep his gaze rooted to Iori. His toned deepened as he tried to reach out to the younger man. "But before this fight takes place, I have to give it a chance to never begin. As you've noticed, the village I call home, and the land you once called home is under attack by a force of evil. I swore to my comrades that I would protect them, and you too, were once my comrade of the Leaf. Despite the fact that you have tried to kill thousands today, I will offer you a final ultimatum out of respect for who you once were. You have betrayed your home, but you still have the chance to save your soul and whatever you still love. Leave, Iori; and we do not have to fight this battle." Densetsu stated, his fingers slowly forming hand signs, before resting on the tiger seal, before continuing in a harder, dark tone. "But otherwise, an individual of your power cannot be allowed to run rampant on the side of the Jashinists, or against Konoha. I will have to handle you personally, whichever way presents itself to me–whatever the cost." He stated, awaiting the Hyūga's response. Iori sighed and smirked as he started to expel chakra throughout the area around himself and further. "I find it very amusing how you just told me to leave before this fight takes place. I do that to opponents I know are weaker and if they don't take my generous offer I usually try and kill them. I guess I can tell you this. I'm not on the side of the Jashinist. Shenron's next attack was going to be on Konoha so I decided to tag along. And the only reason I did so, was to kill every single person in the Main Branch of the Hyūga Clan. However, no one was there when I got to their living quarters so I decided to drop a meteor in an attempt to just take out as many as I could but that plan was stopped by the Hokage. As soon as this attack was over I would not be aiding the Jashinist in any way ever again. Iori would clap his hands together as the chakra he just expelled would gather up into several balls of chakra. Then the ground up under these balls of chakra would start to be pulled to these balls of chakra, creating large boulder sized balls of earth. "Yes, I once called the Leaf my home and yes I swore to protect my comrades and the village. For 12 years that is. I became sick and tired of the Branch House of the Hyūga being treated like they were inferior beings. Like they weren't the same as the Main Branch of the clan. You do not understand the years of utter bullshit I had to put up with the Main Branch, and when they killed my mother. I thought the village would be smart enough to listen to my cries of who I knew were the perpetrators in that murder. But not a single person even lifted a finger at the Main Branch. Ultimately I just decided to leave, however I dreamed of the day I would kill everyone in the Main Branch so I could live with the thought of knowing that my mother would be avenged, and the Branch House would not be persecuted ever again by their own brethren." Using the powers of the Tenseigan, Iori lifted the balls of earth high in the sky. "Well, there's my story of why I left the village and no longer lived by the creed of Protecting my comrades and village. Maybe, just maybe if the two houses were to unite, my hatred for the Main House would disappear. Just Maybe." "That's apparently where our respective philosophies differ," Densetsu stated as his Sharingan swirled, observing every minute muscular twitch in Iori's body, perceiving every ounce of chakra he poured out of his being. Gradually Densetsu moved backward, ensuring that whatever chakra Iori exerted would not get close. It was a habit he'd picked up after fighting Shenron. Perhaps Iori too could utilise Fūinjutsu in such a manner involving chakra exertion...Densetsu wasn't willing to put his body on the line as a test subject. "My policy is to end battles before they begin, which I why I was assigned role of Head Diplomat before this shit war came into play." Densetsu stated with a mild huff, a vague sigh. As the earthen boulders took shape, Densetsu watched on silently, his ears paying attention as Iori opened up about his past. Densetsu frowned behind the mask. The Hyūga clan's archaic and antiquated sense branch and main houses had always left a bitter taste in Densetsu's mouth, a bitter blot of caste orientated bullshit that he felt should always have been left behind. But despite the tragedy, Densetsu was able to let out a tiny, sad chuckle. "Iori, you're truly walking down the wrong path. Seeking to eliminate the source of your pain is a valid goal, but dropping a meteor on them..." he chuckled even further, before his silent laughter disappeared completely. A different persona seemed to come out as nothing but serious gravity resonated in Densetsu's voice. "I had it tough, just like you. My clan, the Uchiha were temperamental and about as loyal as the grass swaying in the wind. All it'd take was a little push, and they'd rise up against the Leaf. Those who objected to their plans were dealt with mercilessly. I am a product of that cruelty. I was exiled as part of a deal, separated from my parents; forced to live alone in Konohagakure at a young age. A fail safe to shut them up. If they spewed anything, the Uchiha would gut me like a pig, simple enough." His red eyes now burned through the polarised holes of his mask. "Not one goddamned day passed where I didn't think of ending that stupid Clan, and cutting its bullshit in two. After all, what else would a kid think off when the source of its pain and loneliness went totally unpunished? But I realised that no matter how evil one clan is, it doesn't speak for all its members. There were those among us that still wanted change, and fought for it. We were outnumbered, but we still fought on. You have no idea how much some of them sacrificed...but they did. In the end the legacies of these Uchiha were what was passed down, not the hatred of the past." He paused momentarily, recalling the final truth that had surfaced many years after the death of Itachi Uchiha. "The death of the Uchiha Clan eventually ended up being an act birthed out of love, not hatred. That was why we were born anew. Let's say if I'd been the one to end them out of my vicious hate, the outcome would have been very different." After finishing this tale, Densetsu chuckled again. "No matter how much you're wronged by someone or many, the act of extracting vengeance on them especially driven by hatred, will always backfire. Hatred is a chain reaction that never ends. Every end is merely a false dawn, leading to a never ending darkness. Your attempt to kill off the main branch, will just strengthen the divide between both branches; and your actions will prove to be an act of war against an entire village should that be the case." With a small grin behind the mask, he tossed in a final quote. "Be the change you wish to see in the world, Iori. You're the bearer of the Tenseigan, and a former member of the proud Hyuga. If you were to force your voice through, it would be heard. But resort to violence, and it'll only birth conflict." Tossing one of the kunai from his right hand in the air, he caught the chakra and fire infused projectile in the little finger of his left hand, together with the other kunai. The other finger formed a half tiger close to his mask's mouth. "Since you've brought those earthen balls up, I'll give you a show." Densetsu stated with returned calm. Inhaling deeply, he fired several fireballs forward at Iori, sending the projectiles streaking towards his earthen balls, the air screeching as the heated balls screamed through it. Densetsu had also seen the spark in Iori, it was now time to work at it. And sat. Konoha would need him. Iori would push the balls of earth forward towards the fireballs. The balls of earth would clash with the balls of fire causing the balls to explode in a hailstorm of molten rocks and shrapnel that would go everywhere. As the molten rocks and molten shrapnel rained down upon the area and two shinobi, Iori responded to Densetsu. "I've heard similar things you said by someone I call my brother. He told me virtually the same exact thing once. Unlike you though he didn't go through what I or you did. Even then I still do not understand why I should just let it go when if I enact my revenge I will feel much better knowing that the feelings of hatred I once had would be gone. If I simply let it go, those feelings of hatred could come back. This is why I sought to act my revenge today. You're right we have totally different philosophies. Tell me, how do you deal with your situation?" Iori would then gather some of the molten rocks and shrapnel using his Tenseigan prowess. Using his chakra he would expel Densetsu's chakra from the fire around the molten pieces of rock and shrapnel. He gathered the materials up and created hundreds of needle-like objects that he would propel towards Densetsu at outrageous speeds. As the attack clashed with Iori's own, Densetsu again manoeuvred himself further in the air, evading the paths of the shrapnel his attacks had caused. "It's simple really. If I were you, I'd simply use my own position of power in the present to force my voice out into the world. Let the world know of the Hyūga's problems, and even the Hyūga themselves. The problems we faced are imprints of an old time; but the key lies always with the future." As Iori sent shrapnel forward at him, Densetsu was able to now confirm that Iori possessed attraction and repulsion based powers as well. With three hand signs, he called two massive blades of wind into existence, distorting the very air in front of him and sending it head on to meet Iori's projectiles. The force and power of these two blades one after the other rammed into the projectiles head on, shattering several into splinters and redirecting the other projectiles including his opponent's chakra itself, hundreds of metres away as the twin blades continued heading towards Iori. With a simple tiger seal simultaneously, Densetsu called in his Clan's signature technique. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. The great ball of fire that burned into existence was much larger than himself, and so Densetsu thrust it forward in the same direction as the Wind with a higher velocity; causing the two attacks to merge into a wide, blade shaped torrent of flames towards Iori. "The only way to logically eliminate the problem is to present your suffering and your strife to the world, diplomatically. That's the only true way to end all of this, and heal the wounds in your clan. Killing the main branch won't make anything better. As long as your entire clan is in that caste mindset, it'll only result in a new main house being formed from the branch, and inevitably in the decades the cycle will repeat itself; and hatred will only grow stronger. You are now upon a platform and a series of crossroads, which will determine your entire clan's future, depending on your actions." The attacks continued streaking towards Iori as Densetsu spoke, consuming the very air around them. The constant exposure to the flames would also prove to be detrimental to those with sensitive eyes, notedly the Sharingan, Byakugan and their advanced forms. Densetsu of course was spared form this thanks to his polarised mask. Brightness was the noted enemy of the Hyuga, who were blessed and cursed to be able to see through their eyelids. It means that they had no chance against vision impediments as long as their eyes remained open. While he spoke the words to reach Iori, he created another clone, which propelled itself opposite the two combatants away from the conflict, almost like a third party. Knowing he wasn't the diplomatic person, Iori knew that if he had tried this it would be difficult. However if he wanted to stop the Hyūga's problems it would be necessary. Then Iori realized. He was considering something Densetsu was telling him, Densetsu was the enemy and Iori was letting his guard down a little as he spoke to him. Then the intense heat blasted his face as he snapped out of his seeming trance. Iori would grab the hilt of his sword and flood chakra into his sword as he quickly drew it from its sheath and slashed horizontally towards the fiery blades of wind. A projection of the slash infused with chakra was sent barreling towards the fiery blades of wind. As the slash wet through the blades, the chakra that was infused within the projection was used as a medium. The chakra within the projection repulsed upwards and downwards causing the fiery blades of wind to go up and down. The projection continued towards Densetsu as it gained speed with Iori enhancing the slash projection. Iori would then think about what Densetsu just told him. About how " Killing the main branch won't make anything better. As long as your entire clan is in that caste mindset, it'll only result in a new main house being formed from the branch, and inevitably in the decades the cycle will repeat itself; and hatred will only grow stronger" Densetsu's words were talking an effect on Iori, however he fought against it and continued with the battle. Noticing Densetsu created a clone, Iori took note of that and sent chakra into the air. Having access to all chakra natures through the Tenseigan, the chakra Iori sent into the air was of lightning nature. The chakra within the air would start to take shape and form into lightning, and with a swipe of his hand he would send a bolt down towards the clone Densetsu created. If it were to miss, the lightning bolt would cause the ground to crumble around the clone and hopfully slow it down so Iori could capitalize on the situation. As the newly deflected shockwave headed towards him, Densetsu further gathered his chakra around him, exerting another blade of wind of equal chakra density to clash with Iori's attacks head on. The two opposing attacks clashed with each other, resulting in a titanic blast which shattered the ground and sent a shockwave towards both opponents, thrusting dust and debris at both combatants. Such a condition would prove to be nigh fruitless as both opponents could see through the dust thanks to their blessed eyes. In the dusty, low visibility environment, as Iori transformed his chakra into lightning and sent it directly to the clone, Densetsu's hands had formed different shapes, bringing a wall of earth into existence with impeccable timing, right in front of his clone. The Lightning struck the wall and easily overpowered it, shattering even the ground below together with the wall, but it succeeded in its purpose nevertheless. In the explosions, the clone had already begun surging towards Iori, it's Fire Release Cloak having been deactivated after thrusting it far over the crumbling earth, a kunai popping from its sleeve—with Wind Release chakra flowing through it, definitely visible to Iori's eyes. The speed at which it moved was exceptional, powered by the Body Flicker, at velocities which had easily dumbfounded even the most experienced Sharingan users; testament to the devilish natural speed of Densetsu Uchiha. "Follow the right path, it'll be difficult in the short term, but worth it in the long term. Revenge is a temporary form of bliss, it'll only doom you to eternal obscurity." The clone cried out, as it approached. At the same time shortly after summoning his wall, the real Densetsu in the air further formed another series of hand signs. Clapping his hands together, he blasted out a huge plume of ash straight into the battlefield from his mouth, adding this concoction to the dust polluted, formerly serene landscape. The ash spread quickly around the battlefield over an extremely wide range; but even as it spread, Densetsu's clapped palms receded together with his Cloak of Fire, the right hand slipping into his weapons pouch to pull out three rolled up balls of paper, which he effortlessly latched onto one of his three pronged kunai in his left hand. Having done so, he thrust the kunai forward, it's extra aerodynamic design allowing it to sail forward like a bullet, together with his Wind Release chakra; straight towards Iori. The Wind Release chakra charted a course straight through the ash and dust, leaving a clear line of non pollution between Iori and Densetsu, even though the surroundings were filed with thick smog. But as the clone approached Iori from the other side, rapidly closing down ground, and the ash enveloped the battlefield; Densetsu didn't wait for the kunai to reach Iori. He detonated it as the projectile flew. The immaculate flash of not one, but three flash bombs would fill the air, directly into Iori's eyes. Even if he shut them, his eyes would see through his eyelids, and the result would be the same. Either way, the flash bombs would cause even more havoc then they normally did to normal eyesight, as enhanced eyesight came with its costs. Densetsu was able to observe this sequence remarkably well, thanks to his mask. The Wind he had used with the kunai ensured that a clear pathway for the light to reach Iori would be established. Follow the right path, it'll be difficult in the short term, but worth it in the long term. Revenge is a temporary form of bliss, it'll only doom you to eternal obscurity." The words of Densetsu rang in the ear of Iori. Through the thick smog Iori again paused, going into a trance about something his father told him. "My people.......they all lived to praise me once, then.....lived to despise me. I could have saved them......changed things.......continued to prosper as their ruler and they live on but I was selfish. I guess not saving them was part of my own selfish plot of revenge against them for going against me and my rule. Now that their gone, this place, empty....and so is my heart. And the thing that makes me cringe at my own decision was the countless of people that didn't go against me, that didn't have no idea of what was going on. The children. Iori my son. I don't know your troubles, but I feel they are similar. Whatever they are, whatever your plan is, take my advice....Revenge will lead to regret." As the array of attacks came forth, Iori again snapped out of his trance just in the nick of time. Leaping into the air, meters above the cloud of smog on the ground. He would look at Densetsu then utter the words. "Shut Up." Densetsu's words were working, however Iori still insisted on fighting him as his hand glowed green being a partial Tenseigan Chakra Mode transformation. Iori would then thrust his hand forward towards Densetsu sending a blast of highly enhanced chakra towards him. The blast was powerful enough to clear the smog beneath the blast as it traveled towards Densetsu. It also caused the ground to crack and in some places cave in. This would even cause the clone of Densetsu to be blow back by the sheer force of the winds the blast generated. Iori's frequent lapses in concentration had indicated strongly to Densetsu that he was fighting a battle within himself. It became clear that Iori's inner pain had been his leading cause to his defection; and the fact that he had been surrounded by narrow minds had only robbed him of his salvation. But Densetsu was determined to give this lost soul another chance to rediscover himself, no matter how he had to do it. He owed it to his Nīndo, and to the Village. After all, eliminating the enemy didn't mean killing the enemy, as Densetsu had countlessly proved throughout his sparkling career. From a combat perspective, Iori's lapses had always provided Densetsu a window of opportunity to utilise his speed to maximum potential; and just to add to the confusion, Densetsu had launched not one, but a series of attacks to fully split Iori's concentration—a forcibly implanted weak spot to accommodate for Iori's superior visual and sensory abilities in battle. Thus a three pronged attack had been launched—flash bombs, a clone, and ash. Those very moments Iori had spent in the windmill of his mind, had been moments Densetsu's clone had surged forward from Iori's left flank at him, speeding forward like a bullet. With the flash bombs in place in battle as well, it was a given that Iori's eyes would have been completely overwhelmed for seconds with nothing but numbing, blinding whiteness filling his mind. Together with that, the ash would have also continued to spread around the battlefield, encapsulating both opponents. But there was one catch here. The ash was a medium to transmit Genjutsu. But Iori managed to vehemently reject the words Densetsu threw at him, attempting to uphold his stance until the very end, taking to the air with perfect timing to respond to the attacks, unleashing a pulse of powerful chakra just as Densetsu's clone leaped at him, and though the actual concentrated shockwave was directed at the real Densetsu, the force of the initiation slammed into the clone before it's blade could reach Iori, dissipating it into a cloud of smoke—but it had come just close enough. Another trap. The cloud of smoke which accompanied a dissipated clone had been another frequently used trick of Densetsu's, a hidden Fūinjutsu which restricted movement—there was simply no way of anticipating it unless one had fought Densetsu before, and fallen victim to it. The cloud would envelop Iori at this close range; as the winds of Iori's chakra had already passed through Densetsu's clone they would not be there to disperse the cloud of smoke, rendering a sudden jolt in his body after he fired his attack; followed by the unexplainable stiffness of paralysis. Paralysis would render his body momentarily weakened as he would fall to the ground. As Iori dealt with the trap; Densetsu flung nothing but his lone kunai forward at the approaching shockwave, while he quickly grabbed another smaller average kunai from his pouch and flung it behind him. As Iori dealt with his preplanned series of attacks, Densetsu had heard a single sentence that had convinced him that Iori would see the truth. Shut up. That had been the voice of a man that still wanted help. The attack Iori had launched shattered the ground and split the earth, but the comparably tiny kunai responded as Densetsu formed a series of hand signs. Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder. The entire shockwave of chakra was met by a huge, purplish black portal which emerged in front of the kunai, warping the entire colossal attack into it, as Densetsu redirected it to the kunai he had flung behind him. A huge explosion of energy radiated behind him as the earth shattered, the attack reaching its climax as unbelievable amounts of shrapnel flew in the air, along with dust and bits and pieces of dirt and rock. "Such power...he could have wrecked Konoha up badly if he had stayed behind with this mindset, and that isn't even his full power." Densetsu thought, noting that such an explosion of chakra was reminiscent of the Gentle Fist. "Stay down, Iori. Yes, we can continue this battle; you'll bring forth the true power of your Tenseigan, and I'll challenge it with the might of the Mangekyō, but what good will it do?" Densetsu stated loudly. "Don't you see that it doesn't benefit either one of us to keep going at each other until one of us drops dead? How does that help you reconcile with your demons? How would that help me defend my village? You've come to a point where nobody is the master of your destiny, Iori. Not me, not Shenron, not the fucking Hyūga. Just you. The choices you make here are the ones that you have to live with for the rest of your life. You and I both know it, you know what I said was true. Stop building this shell of hatred around yourself Iori Hyūga, fight for something real, for something that matters to you. Fight for yourself. Embrace what your mind is truly telling you, not what the cloud of vengeance wants you to believe." Densetsu finished talking as he walked through the ravaged landscape, picking up one of his Flying Thunder God Kunai. "Do what's right, not something motivated by revenge. Maybe you weren't ever given a chance to do so, but I'm giving you that chance now. Believe in yourself." Densetsu stated with a tone of suppressed kindness, as he twirled the kunai, awaiting Iori's response. Iori would fall to the ground upon activation of the fuinjutsu trap set by Densetsu. On the ground Iori would stay still, think upon his actions. What will happen if he continued to fight for Shenron. If he was killed, if Densetsu was killed. The future. It could very well hinge upon his decision here and now to stop. Or keep going, risk his life and Densetsu with a continued battle. Then a voice echoed in Iori head, it was talking to him. A familiar voice, his father whom he merged with came to miraculously. ''"Iori, listen to this man. He knows what he speaks of. The future....you don't know what it has in store for you on either side. But which would you want to live out my son? Iori, follow what you believe is the right path to a future that you will create. No matter your decision, there is something I must inform you of while you are in this trance. Leave, travel the universe a little longer to work on yourself son. Then while you are out there, you will find something that will bring piece to you my son. In the meantime, whatever you do, don't die. Good luck my son." Iori would snap from his trance with his face in the dirt as he awoke to a paralyzed state. Using his Tenseigan powers, Iori would be able see and understand the Fuinjutsu. He would surge charka through the Fuinjutsu, breaking the formation of chakra within the fuinjutsu, effectively breaking the Fuinjutsu on himself. He would then stand up from the dirt and place his sword back in its sheath. A calm feeling came over him, one that he hadn't felt in a while as he faced Densetsu. Densetsu breathed a sigh of relief as his hand relaxed, placing the Flying Thunder God Kunai back upon his belt, and reverse teleporting the other Kunai back to himself again, hooking it upon his belt as well. "You've made your choice then. I'm glad. I'll hope to see you again someday soon, Iori Hyūga," he stated, as he slowly formed several hand signs. He realised that he couldn't access the seal he had imprinted on Konoha. As if someone had blocked off entry via Space-Time, or tampered with his seal. But he'd still have access to one of the safe houses around the Village, in the Forest. Before he activated his teleportation to rejoin the battle in Konoha, he cast one final look at Iori, as he pressed the side of his own mask, allowing it to come off with a silent hiss. Holding the mask in his hands, he hooked it behind his belt, allowing him to look Iori face to face for once. The visage of a man much younger than his years would greet Iori, as the wind blew his grey ponytail to the side. "You've made the right choice, don't let it go. I'll look forward to facing you someday at your full power." Densetsu uttered, with a sad smile, his Sharingan still active. And with that, he disappeared without a single trace, faster than the subtlest blink of the eye.